Can't Help Who You Love
by Backinwonderland
Summary: Request for Abby1234! Danny Jones was struggling with a secret; he loved a girl he could never have. Why, you may ask? Because she was in love with his best friend.


**This goes out to the LOVELY Abby1234 - I hope it meets your expectations! It made me love Danny just a bit more!**

**Tah tah loves!**

The one thing Danny Jones knew about life had nothing to do with getting rich or being successful (even though he was arguably both). It had nothing to do with owning big houses or driving fancy cars or having hundreds of friends. No, the one thing, the _only _thing, Danny was sure about in life was about love.

And it really wasn't as pleasant as it sounded.

Because the one thing Danny Jones knew about love was that you couldn't choose who you fell for. Now, that might not seem like a big deal to some, but to others, well, unrequited love was the equivalent to hell on earth.

And Danny Jones knew first hand just how hellish the aforementioned situation could be, because Danny knew more than anyone what it was like to love someone who didn't love you back. He knew all too well what it was like to hide your feelings away in fear of being rejected. And it was something that no matter how hard he tried, he could never change.

Because once you fell for someone, once you _really _fell for someone, they stuck with you forever.

"Which one do you think looks better? The black or the red?" Danny looked up from the magazine in front of him to see _her_, Abby Wrentham, the girl of his hopes and dreams, standing before him with two dresses in her hands. She briefly held each in front of her body, giving him a small sample of what they would look like if she were really wearing them.

Danny thought she always looked amazing. She had that kind of natural beauty that didn't need make up or skimpy clothing. She was only standing in front of him in her pajama pants and tank top and all Danny could think of was how perfectly they hugged her curves and how smooth her creamy skin looked. She could pull off any outfit, anywhere, anytime.

"Either. They'd both look amazing."

"I need a _real _answer, Danny."

"Fine… the black one," Danny sighed, pointing to the casual number in her right hand. She looked it up and down once, smiled, and slipped back into her bathroom to change.

Danny went back to reading the magazine as he sat on her bed, though none of the words really registered in his mind. He was temporarily distracted as images of her small smiled replayed again and again in his head. He loved making her smile. He truly, _truly _loved it.

"How do I look?" The bathroom door reopened and she appeared before him wearing the small black dress. Danny stared, unable to immediately answer as his gut twisted with wanting, desperation, and despair. Life was never fair.

"Amazing," Danny replied after a few moments, trying to clear his head.

"You think?" She spun a little bit, twisting to see the back.

"I _know_. There's no way he won't love you," Danny grinned, unable to stop himself as he got up off the bed and hugged her. She giggled lightly and hugged him back as a small blush crept across her cheeks.

"I hope you're right. Oh gosh, I can't believe this. I'm so nervous!" Her eyes met his, looking slightly anxious. Danny patted the small of her back; his arms still wrapped lightly around her waist, hoping to sooth her nerves.

"You have no reason to be nervous, Love. Everything will go _perfectly_," Danny tried to encourage her even though it nearly broke his heart to do so. The appreciative little smile he got in return made his stomach both flutter and cramp in pride and regret.

Danny had loved Abby since the first day he met her. They'd both been much younger. It was back when his band, McFly, had first began. He was about eighteen years old and she was close behind at only seventeen. Her uncle worked for the record company that signed McFly and he had gotten Abby a job with the company for the summer. The two immediately hit it off and became great friends.

_Just _friends.

Because Abby never wanted anything more than that, even though Danny had nonchalantly suggested an upgrade to their relationship a few times. Maybe she never got the hint. Maybe she truly just wanted friendship. Either way, Danny would give her whatever she wanted. He would be what she wanted him to be whenever she needed it.

"Heels or flats?"

"Flats."

"Heels it is then."

Danny would be her friend until the day she sent him away. He would be her shoulder to cry on if she was ever hurt. He would be her defender, her avenger to whoever had wronged her. And if, one day, she wanted him to be more, he would gladly be that, too.

Though Danny knew that day would never come. He hoped and he wished and he prayed, but he knew better than to keep dreaming.

"No, leave your hair down. It looks great that way," Danny stopped her hands as she went to tie her hair up in a small bow. She frowned for a second before nodding her head and agreeing with him. His treacherous heart swelled with pride.

"I can't believe this is actually happening. Finally, after all these years, it's happening!" She squeaked a little bit as she locked a small, casual pendant around her neck and turned to face him, awaiting a final approval.

"You look great. He won't be able to resist you."

Danny's chest felt like it was being torn open from the inside out.

"I hope I don't look like an idiot."

"Are you kidding me? You do realize you're seeing _Dougie _right? King of all idiots?" Danny laughed, trying to ease her nerves.

Dougie. Oh Dougie. Dougie freaking Poynter. He was Danny's band mate, best friend, and apparently, now his rival.

But in Abby's eyes, there was no one better that him.

"Oh be quiet," Abby laughed lightly, punching his shoulder as she scooped up her bag and led the way out of her bedroom. Danny followed loyally behind her.

"Now you know how to get there, right?" Danny asked as they exited her house and walked across her driveway.

"Obviously. It's not like I haven't been to his house a billion times."

"Yeah but _I _usually drive."

"I know how to get there," she laughed as she rolled her eyes lightly.

"All right. Now if you get lost or if there are any problems, call me right away, okay?" Danny felt like he was handing away his favorite toy on the playground. He didn't want to share.

"You're going to make me nervous again, Danny! I'll call you when I get home later, okay? We'll go out for breakfast or something in the morning," she smiled as she unlocked her car and Danny unlocked his. He smiled in return, glad to know that she still wanted to see him, and he got in his car.

He watched her drive away before he started his car and drove in the direction of his house. He had nothing planned for the night. All he could really think about was Abby. And Dougie. Practically going on a date.

Gosh, he wanted to scream.

What did Dougie have that he didn't? Sure Dougie was weird and quirky and kind of mysterious and for some reason girls found that attractive, but Danny could be those things, too!

And on top of everything, Dougie never expressed an interest in Abby before. He even _knew _about Danny's horrible never-ending crush on the poor girl. So why on earth he'd invite her over to his house (_alone_) completely baffled Danny.

… And it made him want to throttle the young bassist by the neck.

But that didn't really matter.

Danny arrived back at his quiet home a few minutes later. He left almost all the lights off, jumped onto his couch and played a random movie from the television. He needed something to distract himself for a couple hours – just until Abby called at least. Then he could go to bed and get his hopes up for their breakfast.

Oh god, he was hopeless.

It was during times like these that Danny wished people could just choose who they loved. The world would be such a simpler place. Abby would love Dougie, Dougie would love her, and Danny would be free to love some other more _available _girl.

But even then, all he could picture was Abby. No one but Abby.

Danny focused his attention on the television. There were images of people – different types of people – but none of the words or settings or plot actually made it into his brain. He just stared uncaringly at the screen, waiting for his phone to ring. It was all that really mattered to him anyway.

He knew how depressing he was. He knew that if he wanted to get over Abby, he should probably distance himself from her, but he couldn't do it. He had to be near her. He had to be there whenever she needed him. He just _had _to.

He was like the negative end of a magnet, and she was the only positive thing around for him to be attracted to. There was nowhere else for him to turn – nothing else for him to connect with. She was all he had and all he really needed.

KNOCK – KNOCK

Danny frowned for a second as he heard loud banging coming from his front door. It was strange for someone to knock. Normally his friend's just waltzed right in like they owned the place. Who would come calling at nearly eight at night?

"Who is it?" Danny yelled, hoping the person could hear him.

There was no immediate answer.

And then he heard a sob.

"Abby?" Danny nearly choked as he recognized her sound. She'd done nothing more then let out a pitiful weep yet he still knew it was her. He'd be able to place her anywhere.

He ran to the door, nearly tripping over himself, and wrenched it open. His worst nightmare, Abby crying with her arms wrapped tight around her chest, like she was holding herself together, stood before him in the vast openness. Danny couldn't react. He didn't know how.

It was far too much out of his element. He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her until her tears stopped and he wanted to wipe the stray tears from her face and whisper that everything would be okay, but for some reason he just couldn't move. He had to hold himself back.

"What _happened_?" He asked, terrified.

"He… I was wrong…" she sobbed, trying to stop the flow of crocodile tears streaming down her cheeks. She hiccupped lightly before continuing on. "It wasn't a date…"

"Come in," Danny breathed, moving to the side to let her in his house. He followed her carefully, making sure she got to the couch all right. She seemed nervously unstable.

She sat with implied slowness, as if she didn't trust herself either. It hit Danny randomly that when they'd parted, she'd looked hot enough to kill, and now she looked like she was coming straight from a funeral. Black dress and all.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked gingerly, unsure what to do or say.

Abby didn't respond.

"Do you want some tea?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly. He went to make tea.

He brought it back just the way she liked it, with two scoops of sugar and light on the cream. She accepted the cup gratefully, though she didn't drink it right away.

"Have you ever had your heart broken, Danny?" She asked quietly as tears continued to stream down her face. Danny bit his lip, unsure whether she really wanted to know his answer.

He sat down beside her and sighed, trying not to meet her gaze.

"I mean… I know you go out with all those girls… but as long as I've known you… none of them really hold your interest. I was just wondering. I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"Yeah, I have," Danny interrupted her.

"You have?" She looked at him desperately, as if needing something from him. She needed to know he'd hurt, too, at some point.

"Yeah. Though it's difficult to explain… what happened tonight?" Danny wanted to get the topic of the conversation off of him and onto her. He needed to know if he had to go kick Dougie's ass or not, despite his usually loyalty to the Bro Code.

Abby looked away and down at her tea. She stared at the mocha colored liquid for a few seconds, swirling it about with her spoon, before finally responding.

"I misinterpreted his intentions. I guess… I guess I _wanted _it to be a date so badly that I just convinced myself that it _was_ one. When I got there…" she trailed off as another silent tear rolled down her cheek.

"What?" Danny encouraged her to continue.

"When I got there… he only wanted to talk about Jessica…" She said the statement in one breath, as if it hurt to speak allowed. "I should have seen it coming."

Danny sighed as he nodded.

Jessica. Danny should have known. She was to Dougie as Abby was to Danny. The unobtainable one. The unrequited lover. The one keeping him in the friend-zone.

"I'm so sorry, Abby…" Danny sighed knowingly.

"I just… I thought he was finally over her, you know? I thought he'd finally moved on. I mean, she _doesn't _like him that way. She's told me. Why doesn't he just get that?" Abby ranted for a few seconds before her face randomly went from anger to shock, like she'd had an epiphany. "Oh god. _I'm _Dougie."

"What?" Danny asked, completely lost.

"_I'm _Dougie! Dougie's been chasing after Jessica for years! And I've been doing the same to him!" Tears started to pour out of her eyes again.

"You can't help who you love, Abby," Danny interjected, feeling her words strike awfully close to his heart. She didn't even _know _how close…

She stared at him pitifully for a few seconds, and Danny wished he could take away her pain. He wished he could help her fall in love with someone else. Someone more available, even if it wasn't him. Someone, anyone, to help take away her sadness and heartache and transform it into love, like she deserved.

"I told him I loved him," she groaned, shaking her head angrily. "Why am I such an idiot, Dan?"

"You're not! You're a beautiful, crazy girl who any guy would be lucky to have. Dougie's just hung up. Now might not be the best time for him-"

"I can't wait around forever, Danny. No matter how perfect I think he is. I'll always be there for him but… I can't just sit on the sidelines and watch… it'll just make me more miserable…" she sighed, fingering the lip of her mug.

Again, her words struck close to home. Was she trying to give him a hint? Did she some how subconsciously know that they were in the same boat? Was she trying to let him down easy?

It didn't matter. He would wait, even if she thought it was stupid.

"Do you have _any _idea what if feels like to be into someone _so much _and then realize they'll never feel the same way? There's a term for it… I think it's called unrequited love. It fees like… like…" she trailed off, unable to finish.

"It feels like your heart isn't really complete. Like you're missing someone. It feels like you're unworthy, even though you'd do _anything _to be with them… even though you'd do _anything _for them… it feels like being one half of a magnet, missing you're other pole…" Danny finished for her, trying to describe all the crazy emotions he felt whenever he was near her. It was difficult to put into words.

"Yes… exactly," she smiled sadly, realizing he knew her pain. "How did you ever get through it?"

"I didn't. I deal with it every day."

"Does it ever get better?" She looked terrified.

"There are days when it's manageable…" he began and she sighed gratefully. He felt bad, but he had to go on. "But there are also days when you can't even imagine living with the pain. Like when you see them with someone else… it's the absolute worst." He finished, cringing as the pain actually started to ebb inside his heart. Abby looked at him with worry.

"How come you never told me you hurt so much? I could have helped you through it." She seemed slightly offended. Danny nearly laughed, though that would've probably made her hit him, so he just chuckled lightly instead.

"You _do _help me through it. You have no idea how much you help me," Danny replied, taking her hand in his. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He felt like it was the perfect time to be honest. He could finally tell her through the double meanings of words just how he felt, and she would never know the truth. And she needed to hear nice, loving things anyway. It was a win-win situation.

Though later when she left Danny would probably curl into the fetal position and scream loudly into his pillow for being so stupid.

But he would _only _do that later. For now, he would try to remain unaware of his stupidity and ignore the warning bells going off in his brain telling him to shut up because he was saying too much.

Abby stared at him for some time, and Danny felt bare. Like he was naked. He felt like she could see all of him, and he didn't like the vulnerability of it. He'd tried to stay nonchalant and keep things vague, but there was a part of him that though she knew. There was a part of him that though she knew _everything. _But there was _always _a part of him that thought she knew. That was why he was _always_ on guard.

"Danny? Can I ask you something? Kind of personal?" She asked, still holding his gaze. And his hand.

He couldn't deny her a thing.

"You can ask me whatever you please."

"Who do you love? Who has hurt you so much?" Her eyes bored deeply into his, like those of a small innocent doe. She was so fragile, like glass, ready to break at any given moment. Danny wanted to be her own personal bubble wrap just to make sure she never _really _broke.

"She hasn't hurt me," Danny began, staring back at her as he answered her question as carefully as possible. "She's given me some of the best moments of my life. The pain is all from me. The pain is my fault. She's given me nothing but happiness."

"_Who_?" She whispered, pleadingly.

"You."

Danny's heart exploded as soon as the word passed by his lips. It felt like years and years of worry and secrets were suddenly lifted from his shoulders as he finally confessed the only secret he'd ever kept from her. He didn't even realize her reaction for a few seconds; he was too busy dwelling on the feeling of freedom. He hadn't even _meant _to tell her the truth. It was only because she asked such a specific question, and he always had to give her what she wanted. He always _wanted _to give her what she wanted.

"You never told me…" she was shaking her head, looking down at her tea again.

"You never asked." Danny wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel. He was still kind of drifting in an odd state of nirvana, but he wanted to know what she was thinking. Her expression wasn't giving anything away.

"Because I never believed it was possible," Abby said quietly as she lifted her head to look at him again. He tried to read her eyes. Her sweet eyes.

He knew he was supposed to be more scared. He'd just confessed his heart to the girl of his dreams. He was supposed to be nervous about rejection or about their relationship never being the same, but he felt floaty instead. He felt free, like he could fly.

Like he was dreaming.

"How long?" She asked, almost demandingly. Her hand squeezed his tighter. She was still holding him? That had to be a good sign, right?

"Huh?" He replied intelligently.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"Since the day we met." Danny found this honestly thing to be very easy. Probably too easy. He should probably work on that.

"How have you hid it so well? And for so long?" She looked aghast.

"It hasn't been effortless," Danny shrugged.

"Why didn't you just move on? Why _me_?" She still looked like she didn't believe it.

"Like I said earlier… you can't help who you love. I accepted that awhile ago," Danny replied.

"You… _love_ me?" She asked, her voice much quieter now.

The dream like state was starting to wear off. She was coming out of her shock and Danny was coming down from his high. Everything seemed suddenly very real. Very fragile.

He stared at her, suddenly very nervous. This was the _real _moment. This was what truly mattered. This was what life was all about. Love.

"Yeah, I do," he replied, biting his lip as he gave her his answer.

She let out a tiny, almost untraceable laugh. But Danny noticed it because he knew her so well. The small laugh passed her lips and a smile played on her face.

She was beautiful.

And then, as if his dreams were playing out in reality, she was kissing him. There was some part of him that knew she was probably hormonal and full of confused emotions because of Dougie. Somewhere in his brain, the word _rebound _bounced around but Danny didn't even care. If Abby needed him to be her rebound guy, he would gladly accept the position. He would be whatever she needed him to be.

And Danny couldn't have imagined the kiss to be any better. Every one of his senses heightened as he realized this was the moment he'd been waiting _years _for. Who cared what the ulterior motives were? Danny was in the now. Danny was in the present. The future was always changing – no one knew where it would turn or _when, _so why worry? Danny accepted, very happily, the current circumstances. He accepted them with open arms.

Words couldn't describe the way they fit together, as if they were perfectly made to come together, and unable to break apart. Danny felt pulled to her, attracted in a way that went far beyond ascetic beauty. He felt her pushing against him too, like she knew they could be closer; they just had to push harder. In that particular moment, they needed each other's connection to become whole. They needed to be stable and unbreakable.

Just like magnets.


End file.
